1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for truing and dressing a grinding wheel made of hard abrasive material, such as cubic boron nitride.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a prior truing and dressing apparatus for CBN grinding wheels, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,281, the truing and dressing rolls are coaxially mounted in one embodiment, so that independent adjustment thereof relative to the grinding wheel is impossible. In another embodiment, the truing and dressing rolls are mounted on a common carriage, with the dressing roll being adjustable relative to the truing roll. However there the dressing roll cannot be ground by the grinding wheel, since the dressing roll is arranged on the same vertical plane as the truing roll.